


Klaus x Maria (Original Female Character.)

by Phoenix122



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gorey/Graphic, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix122/pseuds/Phoenix122
Summary: Maria was on her way to her to her new town and house with her 'Mother'. But she had no idea how much her life would change during and after the ride there. She encountered so many people on the way and there and in Mystic Fall's. She makes enemy's, Friends, and a lover along the way.This is only the second book i have ever written i'm not that good at summary's. This is my first book going on to Archive Of Our Own so the tags and character's and relationship's might be a little wonky.





	1. The Trip To Mystic Falls

Maria's P.O.V.

I was packing my bags when my mom called up the stairs. "Maria we are leaving soon hurry up and finish packing." "I'm almost done mom be down soon!" I yelled down to her from the top of the stairs right outside my door. I kept packing and was finished within 5 minutes I only had a few things to pack. So I brought everything down to the car and packed everything away. I'm so excited to leave I hate the school I got to I mean no one notices me here and that's a good thing but there is too much drama. Like every were you turn there's drama going on. Just everyone here is so dramatic. So me and my mom decided it was time for a change and are leaving this town to move to a place called Mystic Fall's. It's a little secluded town they don't have very many tourist and very few people move there. So it's perfect. A little secluded town is what we need.

Time Skip~ Brought to you by Toothless dance flirting~

No-Ones P.O.V.

"Mom I'm hungry!" Maria whined at her. "I mean we are leaving town no one will know!" Maria said with hope that Julia would let her eat. "Fine lets' go get food." Julia said as she stopped the car in the parking lot of a dance club. "YAY! I have chosen it already!" Maria said well staring at a football player from her old school. "He probably has a lot of blood and he will heal quickly." Julia said, "Good pick." Julia answered herself proud of her daughter for picking good prey. "Can we go eat now, Please?" Maria cried out to her mother. Julia unlocked the doors and let you go out. "Save some for me." Julia called out as I walked away towards dinner. "I hope she doesn't go out of control she hasn't gotten control of her hunger yet... I should got make sure she doesn't kill the young man." Julia said getting out of the car and following Maria.

"Hey good looking, you looking to have a fun time with me and my 'sister'?" Maria said to the football player making it seem like he was going to hang with these two 'sisters'. He looked Maria and Julia up and down taking in the sight of the two red head's. "Sure, so what do you do for fun?" The football jock asked trying to flirt but it came out as more of a questioning question then a flirty answer.

"Oh nothing." Maria said. Then her eyes dilated looking the football jock in the eye "You won't scream or struggle, you will stand there and when we are down you will forget everything that happened tonight." Maria said in a serious tone. Then Maria un-sheathed her teeth and the veins by her eyes popped out leading up to her eyes and she attacked his neck tasting the bitter sweet warm smooth blood going down her through as she sucked his blood from his veins.

She could hear his heartbeat speeding up and she saw her mom doing the same as she was. Maria hasn't tasted human blood in a long while she has been living off of animal blood ever since she moved here because they couldn't get found out so she started drinking animal blood. The blood smoothly streamed into her mouth and down her through tasting of iron it was bitter sweet and tasted amazing to her. A few drops slipped out of her mouth dripping down her chin.

Julia un-attached herself from the jock's neck trying to take Maria away. "Your drinking too much Maria you're going to kill him hurry up and let go come on please dot have a relapse let go and let him live!" Julia cried to Maria well trying to take her off of the jock and failing until she heard the word's 'kill him'.

Maria finally let go and gave the jock some of her blood so he could heal quicker then left and went to the car. When she sat down in the car she turned to her mother Julia. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to I couldn't control my hunger it's like it just took over my body and I couldn't move away. I'm sorry I will have to learn to control it before something worse happens. I will work on it. Now let's just drive and get to Mystic Fall's I'm going to take a nap goodnight." Maria said not giving her mom a chance to speak before she leaned her seat back and pulled a blanket over her and fell asleep curled up and disappointed that she couldn't control herself.

When Maria woke up it was already light out and her mom wasn't in the car. Maria realized they were parked beside a forest 'Sigh' Maria sighed and realized it was back to animal blood for now. Maria got out of the car and sniffed for her mom. She decided to go look for her and maybe catch a bunny well she is at it. She starts speeding around she finds and bunny and goes into what she calls stealth mode. She moves closer and closer till she is practically beside it. She uses her speed to quickly catch it. She looks around first before she bites into the neck of the rabbit. The taste wasn't as good as the human blood she had last night but she would have to deal with it. 

Maria was standing there drinking the rabbit blood when she smelled something. It smelled irony... Like blood. she followed the sent till she saw a trail of blood leading to one spot. She looked up and saw a horrifying sight. She felt a wave of a lot of different emotions take over her senses. She felt disgust, anger, sadness and dread over what she saw.

There was her mom laying on the ground a big bite mark in her neck practically missing half her neck. She could still breathe and by the look of the bite Maria could tell his was a werewolf bite. Maria leaned down to face her mother. Maria had pools of tears falling down her face onto her mother. She knew her mother wood not live. Werewolf bites are poisonous to vampires her mother would die. There was no known cure for the bite. She watched her mother slowly dying. Her mother looked up to her and started speaking. "Maria please find someone who can help you control your feeding. Also i need to tell you the truth about what you are. Maria you were a witch before you were turned. Because of that you still have your powers you are quiet powerful actually. You can't remember it because Kol Mickaelson one of the original vampires i told you about compulsed you to forgot once you were turned he didn't want you going after him i cant make you remember but i can tell you. He murdered your real parents and then turned you so he could have a witch at his disposal he didn't realize how powerful you were until you started getting mad. Because you are a vampire witch you heal when doing spells so you dont run out of energy like other witches also because of how old you can become you will know a lot of spells. You were the first and last witch to be turned because you and the spirits decided that if someone else like you were to be born it could ruin the world so you cast a spell that no one can break. Kol Mickaelson is the one you should seek revenge on but don't it will just ruin your life. The only way to get your powers back is to unleash them. I love you Maria you were and are and will always be my daughter even if i didn't birth you." Those were her last words before she ran out of breath and died right in Maria's arm's. Maria lifted her hand up and closed her eyes. "And you were and are and will always be my mother i will love you for ever."

Maria was having trouble getting all of this through her head. She buried her mother and then headed off to the car. Daylight was running out it was now mid day and she just wanted to drive all the way to Mistic Falls and just sleep in a bed for one night.


	2. The Deal!

Maria was still driving because during the night she stopped to sleep. Before she went to bed she locked the car so no one could get in. She wasn't sure if the werewolf was following her sent or if it just watched her the whole time but she didn't want to end up like Jude. Bitten and dead. When the morning came Maria didn't get out of the car to stretch or find an animal because she was still beside the forest. So she just got straight to driving trying to make her way to mystic falls so she didn't have to sleep in her car again.

Maria pulled up to a gas station with at least 5 people. She knew the werewolf wouldn't attack her around innocent civilians. She filled up her gas and grabbed candy but what she didn't realize was that well she was grabbing her candy people were leaving because they had everything they needed so i was now only her and the cashier clerk. Werewolves didn't care if it was one person they could deal with one civilian. So after Maria realized this she looked out the window of the little store they had and saw someone stalking over looking a mad. Maria new that she was in trouble so she quickly turned to the cashier and said sorry but then she sped to him and bit into his neck. She groaned once she felt the blood start trickling down her neck. She hadn't had blood since Jude died so she was weak so she needed to get her strength that was the only reason that she drank his blood. She felt her strength coming back to her as she was swallowing the persons blood. She could also feel a few drops falling down her chin. Once she was done she sped out of the store but first she got rid of the cameras and all the records they had of the camera's she couldn't risk getting caught.

As she made it outside she realized that the man had now turned into his werewolf form and was about to attack he leaped at her. It was a good thing she had good reflexes and could use vamp speed because when he leaped at her she quickly used both to move to the side and dodge his attack. He was shocked and she used that time to stomp her foot on his back making him fall onto his stomach which made him release a whimper. She used this chance to kick him to the side but as she went to kick him he moved making her fall. He jump over top of her and was going to bite her but she quickly got out of his grasp and vamp sped to her car jumping in and locking the doors. He jumped on the hood to her car. She knew the lock and the windows wouldn't keep it out so she put the key in ignition and started the car. She knew she needed to get away before he could get into her car. She stomped her foot down on the gas and took off down the road in the direction to mystic falls.

Maria had finally made it. She looked at the sign saying Welcome To Mystic Falls and she was so happy. She had made it in the middle of the day so she headed to her new home. She unlocked the door and headed inside. All her stuff was already there because the movers had already moved it in while she was driving there. She was late in showing up so everything was already unloaded and was just sitting in boxes ready to be unpacked. She headed out to the car and grabbed all her bags and her mothers bags. She forgot about the bags so she just brought them up to her mothers room.

Maria started unpacking the kitchen then she moved onto the living room and then the bathroom. After unpacking those rooms she decided she would set up her mothers room. As she was in the middle of unpacking her mothers room she came over her perfume that smelled just like her and she broke down in tears. The realization that she would never see Jude again just hit her like a ton of bricks and she broke down. After she was calm she decided that she would come back and do Jude's room later on.

Time skip(No-One wants to read about unpacking)

Maria went into the kitchen to find something to drink she was craving bourbon but as she opened the fridge she realized there was no food in the fridge. So Maria made the decision to go out and find a place to eat. As Maria was walking her eyes went over a place that looked like a diner she then read the sign that it had saying the name of the place "Mystic Grill?? Huh i guess this place will do." Maria said to herself.

Maria walked across the road to the grill hoping they had a bar. She opened the door and headed in. As soon as she took a step in she felt 3 pair 5 pairs of eyes on her. She looked around trying to find who was looking at her. She looked over and saw... A guy with dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes, A guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, A girl with light blonde hair and blue-green eyes and then a girl that looks exactly like Katherine Pierce. I was shocked when i saw Katherine i made eye contact with her and glared. Katherine knows what she did but she looked a little shocked that i glared at her. She turned to the dirty blonde guy beside her I started using my vampire hearing to see what Katherine was saying to him. "Stefan that woman just glared at me, I dont know why." She whispered to the guy next to her. She knows who i am she shouldn't pretend not too. What is she trying to get at. "Elena it was probably nothing it might have been an accident." Stefan said to Elena. Wait did he call her Elena oh my I just glared at Katherine's doppelganger i should go apologise.

Maria started walking over to there table looking a little nervous. She walked up to them and turned to Elena. Elena looked nervous as well. "I'm so sorry, I just kinda glared at you don't know if you noticed I kinda thought you were someone else but then i realized you aren't her." Maria said to Elena looking apologetic and sincere. "It's fine i get it a lot actually thanks for coming over and apologising." Elena said looking up into Maria's eyes. "It's nice to meet you i'm Bonnie." Bonnie said reaching out her hand. Maria took it and shook her hand. As soon as Bonnie touched her hand she got a vision. Maria was standing there still because Bonnie wasn't letting go of her hand. Maria looked over at Bonnie and recognized the look in her eyes right away.

Maria pulled her hand back and said "Well I got to get going see you later." Maria quickly human ran out of there trying to get as far away as possible. As soon as she was out the door she vamp sped to her house locking herself inside and making sure she was ready for a witch attack at any moment. A few years back Maria shook someones hand and they had the same look as soon as they finally were back to them selves they tried attack Maria they gave her a really bad headache and went to kill her but before they could Jude saved her and through the witch across the room and they sped out of there. They raced home packed up and left that town.

Back at the Mystic rill

"Well she was in a hurry to leave." Damon said. "Yeah because she's a vampire she knew i had got a vision from touching her." Damon growled a little. "Another one." Caroline said a little Agitated. "Actually she isn't here for Elena and she doesn't"t know you guys I saw her life she lived in a different town and her and her mother as she called her, not her actual mother vampires can't have kids just the one that took care of her, decide it was time for a change and so they moved. Maria was happy about it because people at her old school were over dramatic. On the way here she did bite into a person but it was her first time having human blood after a while she got a little out of control but she felt really bad gave the human some blood and told them not to tell anyone. She was upset with her self for getting out of hand. After that she went back to animal blood she fell asleep in the car when she woke up her mother wasn't there and they were by a forest she went hunting for an animal and she found her mother dying from a werewolf bite. Her mother told her she wasn't her real mother and that her real parents were witches that were murdered by Kol Mickaelson and not to her revenge because it ruins your life and then that Kol turned her because he wanted a personal with but she was mad about her parents and fought against him and her and the spirits castes a spell not allowing witches to be turned because they can be very dangerous in the wrong hands and then she tried going against Kol Mickaelson one of the originals but he used compulsion to make her forget and so she doesn't know how to use her powers. Also in the way here she stopped at a gas station and as she was buying candy she saw the werewolf he was stalking toward the store so she grabbed the cashier person and drank all there blood so she would have strength and also because she didn't want them to be tortured and mauled by the werewolf. And then she fought the werewolf and barely escaped but she did and drove all the way here and she thought you were Katherine and got angry so I'm guessing Katherine did something bad to her." Bonnie explained and everyone looked a little shocked that she was a witch and vampire. "We have to get her to be our friends so Klaus can't try and use her against us. We have to make sure he doesn't find out about her because if he finds out she is witch and vampire he would get her against us somehow." Damon said. Little did they know that Klaus had just walked into the Grill and heard it what Maria was he didn't hear the whole story he just heard Damon say 'We have to get her to be our friends so Klaus can't try and use her against us. We have to make sure he doesn't find out about her because if he finds out she is witch and vampire he would get her against us somehow'. He wasn't showing himself yet he literally just opened the door so they couldn't see him.

As soon as Klaus heard what Maria was he took off speeding to find her. Klaus had remembered that he saw a house that was sold and so he quickly went to go see if it was her. As soon as he got there he knocked on the door and Maria answered but she was hesitant. She wasn't sure if it was the witch or someone else. "Hello I'm your neighbour I just saw the car in the drive way and thought I should introduce myself." Klaus said. He knew not to say his name because he knew she was a vampire and might remember the name Klaus and realize who he is. "Oh yeah I just moved in I'm Maria thank you for coming I don't really know anyone in this town it's nice to know I have such a nice neighbour." Maria said. "So what's your name Mr.Neighbour Sir." Maria asked curious. "Oh yeah I'm Niklaus, Klaus for short." Klaus said putting his hand out for a shake. 

Maria knew who he was right away. Jude had told her about the originals she knew Klaus was Kol's brother. Klaus saw the panic on her face and knew he needed to get her to allow him in some how. Klaus's eyes dilated and he used compulsion to get her to let him in "You will let me in sit down and not move until I say, got it??" Klaus said "Yes." Maria said. 'Why did I just say that why am I listening to him then she remembered what Jude said that Kol had used compulsion to make her forget. I guess original vampires can do that. Once she invites him in and she sat down he asked her a question still using compulsion so she would tell him "Is it true that your a vampire and a witch??" Klaus asked in a monotone voice. "Yes." Maria answered like a robot. "How there are none in existence and they aren't suppose to be able to be created??" Klaus said curious and confused. "I was turned by Kol Mickaelson after he killed my witch parents but after that me and the spirits casted a spell that won't allow anyone else to be turned because the power was dangerous in the wrong hands." Maria said in the robot voice again. As soon as he heard what she said about Kol Klaus knew why she panicked. "I didn't know Kol turned you that's not why I wanted to talk. I would like you to help me against those 5 people you were talking to earlier. They know who you are and about your powers. They want you to become there friend so they can use your power against me. I'm at least being honest they just want to lie to you and gain your trust then use you." Klaus told Maria hoping that she wouldn't choose the others. Klaus wasn't using compulsion anymore so she was talking as her self now. "Well i like that you told me the truth but just so you know i can't use my powers." Maria said to Klaus he looked a little angry thinking that she was just lying so she could help the others. So he used compulsion well asking her "Why can't you use your powers??" Klaus asked. "Well because i was told by Jude that he compulsed me to forget about him and my powers and how to use them and then he made it so only he can lift it and i don't know where he is and i dont want to go looking for him revenge will just ruin your life is what Jude my caretaker said as she was dying so i don't want revenge she didn't want me to throw away my life to get revenge no matter if i will live for decades or not." Maria explained to Klaus. "Well I have Kol and i can get him to lift the spell." Klaus said to Maria hoping she would go along with it. "Okay i would like to see what i can do but just so you know your gonna have to help me train i will probably know the spells but i have been a vampire for over 600 years which means i haven't used magic for 600 years and i remember a lot of spells that i found over the years also i have lots of grimoire's." Maria told Klaus. "Only i will only give you 3 times to use me and my powers and if i owe you favors there will be more chances. Take it as granting your 3 wishes and if i owe you a favor you can use them for my magic." Maria said like it was a deal. "I accept your offer its better then nothing. Okay so ill come get you when i have Kol and he is ready. Oh and also dont let the 2 guys and the blonde girl into your house and don't let them know where you live because the one that looks like Katherine is Elena she is human and the witch so they don't have to be invited in." Klaus told her well standing up and walking to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's For Reading!, Love Phoenix~Chan.


	3. Power's!!

After Klaus left it was late so Maria decided to head to bed. She laid down and fell asleep right away. In the morning Maria decided it was time to get some blood bags. So she headed to the hospital speeding through it all so no one saw her she made it to the pint bags that they didn't need and she took enough to last her 3 months.

After grabbing the bags she sped out as fast as she came in and sped to her house and putting the blood in her secret basement that had a secret entrance. Jude built it in when they where moving only Jude and her knew about it but know she is the only one that knows about it. There was a whole space set up for if she needs to hide away. Its sound proof and smell proof(I don't know if thats an actual thing but im putting it down). She brought some of the blood bags out and put them in a secret glove compartment in her couch. As she was going to the couch she dropped one and someone knocked on her door at the same time. She didn't have any blood on her so she went and answered it making sure she didn't open it fully so they couldn't see the blood. But as soon as she opened the door just a little she knew they would understand because they are vampires as well. "Well hello there boys." she said opening her door more because she lived on her own with no one close thats when she realized that she was stupid yesterday for believing Klaus was her neighbour because she has no neighbours. "Hell- Is that blood." Stefan said. "Oh yeah i know you guys are vampires as well, Just so you know its not from a body its from a blood bag that dropped." Maria said as they nodded in understanding. "So what did you guys want." Maria asked. "We just wanted to see if you would like to come hang out with us??" Damon said a little bored until she said what he never wanted to hear. "Oh sorry Klaus already told how you guys only want to be my friends to use my power at least he had the decency to tell me the truth. I already said he has 3 chances to use my magic and that if i end up owing him favors he can use me and my magic as well. Also he is helping me get my compulsion off because Kol compulsed me not to be able to use it which im guessing the witch told you, well Klaus has Kol and he is gonna get him to get rid of my compulsion i don't want revenge it's a waist of time so i wont hurt Kol or his family." Maria said explaining to them what she was told the day before. "Now if you will excuse me I would like to go drink my blood in peace." Maria said closing the door in there faces.

'Now that was fun.' Maria said inside her head. She grabbed a blood bag and started drinking it when there was a knock and then the door opened and Klaus walked in with a Blonde woman. "Sup Niklaus. What do you need and who's the vamp with you??" Maria said to Klaus as she drank her blood and sat on her couch. "I just came to say Kol is waking up he should be here any moment but he might be mad at me and throw me around a little." Klaus explained in his strong British accent. "Awe but all my stuff is knew can you just try not to break anything as you guys fling each other around." Maria said and as she finished Kol showed up at the door. "That should be him." Klaus said. "You ready??" maria asked Klaus which he just gave a small nod to. "Come in!!" Maria yelled and as soon as she finished Kol came in slamming the front door and sped to Klaus grabbing onto his neck. "Hello brother, How have you been enjoying life undaggered." Kol said to Klaus sarcastically. Klaus leaned in and said "It has been great how has your life been, oh wait thats right you were daggered for the last 100 years." "Don't taunt him Niklaus. " Maria said and Kol turned to Maria hearing a new voice and just now noticing theres other people in the room one being his sister and the other being the vampire witch. "Oh what do we have here if it isn't Maria everyone's favorite Vamp-Witch." Kol said smirking. "Now Maria had vamp sped to Kol pushing him into the wall making him hit it and fall down. "Thanks love you got him off of me." Klaus said. "Well isn't someone being brave." Said Kol sarcastically. "No im just helping out my business partner. I dont want trouble with you and just so you know i don't want revenge Jude told me that it's just wastes your life im gonna listen to her it was her dying wish. Also she told me everything as she was dying." Maria said to Kol. "Oh well okay then." Kol answered with. "Now brother i need you to take her compulsion off so she can help us against the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert." Klaus said. "Wait before we make this deal there is only one person i want revenge on and if you help me with it i will do all spells and magic you want done and i wont fight against you." Maria said. "Psh thats great ill take that deal over the other deal. Who's this person anyways." Klaus said turning to Maria. "I want revenge on Katherine Pierce after that you can have me as a personal witch but i will only take orders from you directly face to face but until i get my revenge we go by the first deal got it." Maria said. "I will definitely help you with that i want my own revenge on her bringing her to you will bring me great pleasure. Now are we doing this or not." Klaus said to Kol and Maria. "I'm ready." Maria and Kol both said at the first time.

Kol walked over to Maria and took the compulsion off. "Any compulsion i ever did to you will be lifted and will be gone." Said Kol to Maria. Maria felt all the memories come back to her at once she took in a breath when she felt all her magical power come back. "Oh wow i feel great so much power just entered my body." Maria said to the others. "Wait Klaus you never answered my question earlier, Who is the blonde vamp." said Maria well she looked at Klaus and pointed at The blonde lady. "Oh she's our sister Rebekah." Klaus answered. "Wait your saying there's a girl in your family i can be friends with and go shopping with and you didn't tell me earlier!?!?" Said Maria exaggerating. "Yes i am, love." Klaus said. "Ughhh your suppose to start with the good news." Said Maria jokingly. Klaus turned to her and Rebekah walked over to them saying. "Yeah brother i can't believe you didn't tell us i have been waiting to go shopping with a girl vampire as well you aren't enthusiastic enough for it." Rebekah said joining in on the fun and putting her arm around Maria's shoulder. "Whatever but before you guys even think about going shopping we have to help her with her magic, she has to learn all the spells that she remembers from over the years then master them and learn some more from her grimoire's." Said Klaus seriously. "Fine then lets get started already." Maria said. "No we have to do it somewhere that we know Elena and Bonnie won't enter so grab you grimoire's we are heading to the Mickaelson household love." said Klaus to Maria.

So Maria went and grabbed her grimoire's packing them up and went downstairs to leave. "Okay im ready lets go." Maria said coming down the stairs. They all went out the door and she locked it with her magic because she remembered how to do it she also out a protection spell on it so no one can enter well she is gone. They all got into Klaus's car. Maria and Rebekah in the back talking well Klaus was driving and talking to his brother. They made it to the house and headed in setting up the grimoire's in the living room.

Time skip(brought to you by i don't want to write all the spells she masters and learns.)

It was now morning time. Maria slept over at the Mickaelson's because she was working on spell's and mastered all of them late at night and she didn't wan to head home just in case the werewolf had followed her to town. "How'ed you sleep last night Maria??" asked Rebekah. "I slept great, So today you wanna go shopping i finished mastering my spells last night before i passed out on the couch not from losing energy with the spells but because of lack of sleep." Maria said giving Rebekah the long explanation. "If Klaus says its okay lets go." Rebekah said to Maria and as she said this Klaus walked in. "If i say whats okay??" Klaus said opening up the fridge grabbing 3 bags of blood throwing one to Maria and one to Rebekah. "If we can go shopping now because i mastered all of the spells." Maria said with a puppy dog face. "The puppy dog face doesn't work on Klaus just so you know ahead of time." Rebekah said to Maria. "If your done then fine but watch out there are still the Salvatore's Caroline and Bonnie out there." Klaus said. "You think Bonnie can surpass my power?? I know for a fact the others can't." Maria said to Klaus. "She definitely can't she has only been a witch for a few months she's only mastered a few spells. You have mastered lots and lots of spell's and you don't run out of energy love." Klaus said to Maria. "Okay then lets go Rebekah." Maria said grabbing Rebekah's hand.

Maria had become best friends with Rebekah well she was working on her spell's. "Hey Maria lets go into that store first. Rebekah said pointing to Victoria Secret. "What for i don't have a man that i need to show off too." Maria said. "Yeah but i will soon because im gonna land myself a guy." Rebekah said. "Then okay lets go." Maria said. They headed inside the lingerie store. "Rebekah grabbed a few things off the rack and then headed to a dressing room ready to try on the lingerie. 

As Rebekah finished trying on the lingerie. She told Maria "I loved all of them im getting all 4." "Okay well you looked great in all of them." Maria said. As they walked out of the store they headed to a few more Maria bought some new outfits and dresses and then she got a call. "Ummm...Its Niklaus should i answer??" Maria asked Rebekah who answered with. "Yes you should or he will get mad." "Okay...Hi Niklaus what do you need??" Maria said answering the phone. "Well just so you know i moved all your stuff from your room at your house to a room in mine so you can help us and so the other's can't attack you love." Klaus said. Maria answered with "Oh ok- WAIT WHAT!!"She yelled making her and Rebekah stop and get funny looks. "Klaus you should have asked me first!" Maria said a little angry. "Oh well sorry."Klaus said. "It's fine im gonna go now i wanna get back to shopping." Maria said. "bye."Klaus said.

Maria and Rebekah walked around for a little longer buying clothes and other things. As they walked outside they realized the parking lot was empty of people but had 10 cars left one being there's. all of a sudden Rebekah w=felt a throbbing pain in her head. Maria turned around to see Bonnie and Elena standing there and Bonnie had a little nose bleed. Maria waved her hand and Rebekah was fine. "What but your not suppose to be able to use your powers you are under compulsion." Bonnie breathed out in shock. "Well dear Bonnie you see Klaus had Kol take my compulsion off and i have a lot of power and a lot of spells mastered."Maria said. Maria vamp sped behind Elena and said "BOO!" Scaring Elena making her jump forward "Now Bonnie i suggest you guys get out of here in the next minute or else i won't give you a chance to get away." Maria whispered into Bonnie's ear. As soon as Maria said that Bonnie had took off running to her car while Maria started counting down the minute. She was yelling out the number. Bonnie had made it out and away leaving Rebekah and Maria alone in the parking lot. "Nice one Maria, Now we better head back and tell my brother." Rebekah told Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's For Reading!, Love Phoenix~Chan.


	4. New Old Friend's

As Maria and Rebekah went inside they smelled a different person there. Rebekah got a little worried but then she became happy when she recognized their smell. She sped into the living room leaving Maria confused. Maria went after her walking. "Rebekah why'd you speed o-" Maria cut off as soon as she saw who Rebekah was hugging. Elijah... "Maria?? What are you doing here??" Elijah asked as his arms just let go of Rebekah going to his side. "Well I could ask you the same thing Elijah. Why are you with the Mikaelson's??" Maria asked him back. "You know Maria brother??" Rebekah said. "Brother?!?!" Maria shouted. "Uh yeah I'm kinda a Mikaelson." Elijah said well rubbing the back of his head. "What?!?! How come you didn't tell me before?!" Maria asked Elijah a little hurt that he didn't tell her. "I'm sorry I just didn't want you to hate me for me being an original and all..." Elijah said sincerely with his head down while rubbing his neck well Maria walked closer to him. "Oh Elijah I could never hate you no matter what you are." Maria said now right in front of him. Maria reached her hand out and pulled Elijah into a hug his chin on her head and her head on his chest leaning into each other and smiling. "It's great to see you again." They both said at the same time which made them then start laughing. "Wait wait wait how in the hell do you guys know each other??" Kol asked.

Maria and the Mikaelson's where now sitting down in the living room Klaus and Kol in a chair each and Rebekah, Maria and Elijah all on the couch. "So me and Elijah know each other from like ___ years ago and we where best friends he was like my brother we did everything together." Maria said well smiling. "So what did you guys do together." Kol said wiggling his eyebrows. "Nothing like that Kol get your mind out of the gutter." Maria said. "We use to go out partying together, we would find drinks for each other maybe lure them to the other person, we would fight off vampires and witches together, we would hunt down vampires that threatened us and we use to live together and joke around together." Elijah said growing happy about all those times. "Elijah also use to hurt anyone that did me wrong like if I went on a date and he tried something I would just hurt him Elijah would hurt him but worst he scared the crap out of half my boyfriends." Maria said laughing. "Well what happened why weren't you guys still with each other??" Rebekah asked.

That's when Maria got a little sad. "Um to be honest I don't know, I just woke up one day and Elijah wasn't there he had packed all his stuff and he was just gone...." Maria said as her eyes teared up. "Why would you so that Elijah, you hurt Maria." Rebekah said getting a little mad and moving closer and wrapping her arms around Maria. "I left because I realized that I had to make peace with Klaus so I decided to hunt down Katherine so he could use her he needs a doppelgänger to break his curse." Elijah said. Maria growled at the mention of Katherine's name. "And seeing how she isn't here I'm guessing you didn't find her." Klaus said. "She covers her tracks very well I have spent the last 50 years trying to hunt her down and it isn't easy she is desperate to stay away because she knows I can beat her." Maria said surprising Elijah. "Wait since when did you know who Katherine was and why do you hate her so much??" Elijah asked Maria. "Well after you left I fell for someone really hard and we loved each other he knew what I was he was going to transition to be with me for eternity, we were going to get married and change him the night of the wedding so after the reception during our honeymoon but the night before our wedding we were captured by Katherine she said she wanted me to feel a lot of pain so when Elijah found out he would feel bad for not being there to help me and then she picked him up and slowly drained him of vervain and she took off his vervain bracket and then made him stand in front of me torturing himself. I was stuck in rope soaked not vervain and she ran to get away before I could get free and kill her. She compulsed him to torture him self enough that he would live for 10 hours then to kill himself. As he was bleeding him self and stabbing little knifes in all over his body he was begging me to kill him and to put him out of his misery. I tried getting out of the ropes so I could give him some blood but just as I got out he had cut his neck open and I was too late I couldn't get him back...." Maria said now crying. Everyone was upset from the story it was a sad story. "Oh Maria I'm so sorry I wasn't there I should have been there to help you and to keep Katherine away." Elijah said doing just what Katherine said he would about feeling guilty that he wasn't there. "It's fine it just makes my revenge on her grow and as soon as i find her she is going to Klaus as long as I can torture her just a little bit more before you use her Klaus??" Maria said turning to Klaus. "Oh yes the more pain she feels the better she did me wrong she deserves the pain you inflict love, now we just need to figure out how to find her." Klaus said. Elijah replied with "You won't find her I haven't been able to and I one of the best trackers." "Yeah but you also didn't have a witch that could perform a blood finding spell." Kayla said well smirking and looking at Maria. "Since when was Maria a witch." Elijah asked exasperated. "Well technically my whole life I just didn't know it."

Time skip (after they told Elijah the story because no one wants to hear it for the 4th time)

"Woah" Elijah said. "Yeah now to do the spell I'm gonna need an atlas some candles and Elena Gilbert they are family they have to be because she wouldn't be a doppelgänger if they weren't related so I need her blood." Maria said listing off the things that she needed for the spell. "Okay, Kol you go for Elena she doesn't know who you are, Rebekah you find the atlas from somewhere and Elijah you go get the candles for the spell and Klaus you'll get the room and table ready well I put a spell on the house so you have to be a Mikaelson or with a Mikaelson or me to enter or leave." Maria ordered.

Everyone ran off to go do their order well Maria got started on the house spell. By the time she was finished Elijah and Rebekah were back they set up the atlas and the candles. After the candles were set up Elijah went to grab a lighter to light them but before he even touched it Maria's hand waved setting the candles alight. "Is the spell on the house strong enough so Bonnie can't take it down love??" Klaus asked Maria. "Oh yes it is I'm way stronger then her I'm the strongest witch even stronger then your mother also well me and Rebekah were leaving the mall they tried taking us down but I didn't feel a pinch and she got scared and ran. I'll tell you the details later Kol is here with Elena I can feel their presences coming up to the house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's For Reading!. Love Phoenix~Chan.


	5. Finding Katherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading sorry I haven't updated recently my little sister was lighting a candle and her shirt caught on fire she has some bad burns and was in the the hospital so I wasn’t able to update but I am now so here’s the new chapter!! Oh yeah my sisters fine now.

Kol walked in with his hand latched on to Elena's wrist tightly not giving her a chance to escape. "Good you got the main ingredient." Maria said knowing it would scare Elena. "What do you mean by ingredient!?!?" Elena yelled worried and scared. You could see all the emotions on her face. "Oh don't worry sweetheart you will still be intact....Maybe." Maria said lying about the maybe she just wanted to rile Elena up so next time she won't try anything with Bonnie. 

"Okay Kol follow me and bring her with." Maria said in a serious tone getting right down to business. "And just so it's clear I'm the one that is going to torture that bitch, Got it??" Maria said sternly. "Yes love but she is mine after you are done with her just make sure she doesn't die i still need a doppelganger to break the curse." Klaus said with a smirk. Elena started getting worried thinking they were talking about her. Kol dragged Elena into the room where everything was set up. He walked Elena in after Maria and then Klaus walked in while Elijah and Rebekah were behind him. 

Kol brought Elena over to Maria knowing she would need her blood right away. "Give me your hand Elena." Maria said. Elena shook her head wildly not trusting what Maria was going to do. "Give me your hand before I force you too, and trust me I won't be gentle." Maria said getting more irritated and mad every second they waited. Elena finally gave in bringing her hand up and placing it in Maria's hand. Maria turned her hand around so the palm was reaching out. "Now was that so hard." Maria said sarcastically. Maria placed her hand on top of Elena's their palm's touching while doing a spell that paralyzed her to her spot not allowing her to move anywhere else. "Now your paralyzed to where your standing and I would suggest not to move or struggle or else it will start feeling like pins and needles are being shoved into your body and not in the way where you foot or arm is asleep. It will feel like actually sharp pin's and needle's being stabbed right into your body." Maria said to Elena warning her about what the school does.

Maria picked up a small dagger bringing it closer to Elena's hand that she needed to move upside down which Maria was fine with she wanted Elena to hurt a little I mean she didn't think she could get away with what she did with out hurting a little did she. Maria slowly pulled Elena's hand forward until it was hovering over the atlas and her palm was facing down at the atlas Maria took the dagger and did a long strike across Elena's palm. She then moved Elena's hand side ways and clenched her fist together tight. When there was enough blood on the atlas to show where Katherine was she moved Elena's hand and pushed her to the side while undoing the paralyzing spell she started to chant the spell to find out where Katherine had been hiding. The blood started moving around till it landed on (This is a made up city just so you know.) Bastioning which is actually only an 8 hour drive away. "Okay Klaus will come with me and we will travel light." Maria said. "Why'd you choose Niklaus to go with you and not me??" Rebekah asked Maria. "Ill tell you once we drain the vervain from her and compulse her to forget this happened." Maria said well pointing to Elena who was still being held by Kol." Okay so everyone grab a dagger make some cuts, But make sure she is healed so the Salvatore's don't assume we did something. We can't have them on our tails." Klaus said. "I for once agree with Klaus." Kol said. 

 

Everyone started cutting in to Elena making sure to avoid any major parts and giving her vampire blood as well so she would heal and won't die. Once the vervain was out they took the necklace off. Maria did that with her magic of course. Then Elijah compulsed her to forget everything that happened even meeting Kol so they had an advantage and knocked her out.

Maria then put Elena's necklace back on her and picked her up by the back of her shirt and vamp sped over to the Salvatore house. Maria dropped Elena down on the porch with a note that said 

"Thanks for letting us borrow her,  
Your friends The Originals and Maria"

Then she knocked on their door and sped away not wanting to get caught. 

-To the Salvatore house-

"Okay we have to figure out a plan to get Elena back from the originals." Stefan said well acting calm when really he was freaking out in the inside. "No Stefan we don't need a plan because by the time we have one she will already be fucken dead!!" Damon yelled. "Damon calm down we all want her back but going in there with out a plan will just get us all killed including Elena." Caroline answered with trying to calm Damon down. "Barbie, little brother I can't believe I'm saying this but your right." Damon said making everyone just a little suspicious. "Okay then... now that everyone agrees let's start planning." Stefan said still suspicious of Damon and he had a right to be So because after he finished his sentence Damon went to make a run for it but Stefan cut him off halfway throwing Damon into the wall and holding his arm up to his neck. "Damon stop you know we are right we need a plan." Stefan said started to get a little angry. But just as Damon was about to answer *Ding Dong* was heard through out the house. Everyone turned there heads to the door and Stefan slowly went forward to answer it. As soon as Stefan opened the door he noticed no one was there looked down and saw Elena and a note on his porch she was shivering and unconscious so he picked her and then note up. He sped to the living room after he closed the door with his foot making it slam. 

Damon read the note to everyone as Elena sat there with a blanket on her finally awake.

"Thanks for letting us borrow her,  
Your friends The Originals and Maria"

"Elena what did they do??" Stefan asked not knowing that they compulsed her to forget. "Nothing it's just blank I don't know what happened." Stefan let out a frustrated groan at how Elena didn't remeber anything that happened with the originals. "They must have compulsed her to forget." Caroline said to Stefan and Damon. "Yeah but how she was wearing her necklace how the fuck did they compulse her." Damon asked Stefan. "Well Maria is also a which she could have used magic to take it off of Elena." Bonnie said from where she was sitting.

-Now Back To The Originals-

Maria walked back inside the mansion and went up stairs to the room and saw everyone still in there just drinking whiskey and talking. "Klaus go get your stuff we are leaving and after you pack I'm gonna do the spell again so we can make sure she is still there. Oh yeah that give me an idea." Maria said. And she flicked her hand and all of Elena's blood was suddenly in the hospital blood bag beside and it and was closed shut. Maria went and got all her clothes ready because the ride would take about 8 hours there and 8 hours back and she is gonna want to sleep in a bed so they ain't gonna be driving through the night. 

After Maria redid the spell she went downstairs and packed some blood bags for her and Klaus. They then went out and got into Maria's car putting all their stuff in the back. Maria started her car and took off out of Mystic falls hoping that none of the Salvatore's or their gang would follow them.


	6. Revenge Against Katherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading. I know it’s been awhile since I updated. I have been busy with school and then I started reading books instead of writing mine. But I’m back and there’s another chapter coming right after this. So be excited!

Maria and Klaus have been driving for 3 hours now. They where both starting to get hungry so Maria though it would be a good idea to stop for some blood.  She pulled over to the side of the road they were going through the forest road right now. Klaus and her both grabbed a blood bag and began drinking. As they were stopped Maria happened to look out her window just as someone moved behind a tree she quickly finished her drink and started up the car wanted to be gone before the Wolf had enough courage to try and kill her again. 

Klaus was confused when Maria started the car all of a sudden and took off. "Why'd you leave all of a sudden?" Klaus said turning to Maria. "I saw someone watching us through the woods." Maria replied with. "Okay then." Klaus said and then they where quiet. 

They where finally in Bationing. They were both excited to find Katherine and torture her. They were about to go looking for her when Maria saw her walk out of a house with the same werewolf that attacked her. 'Oh this is gonna be fun' Maia thought. She used her magic to place a tracking spell on them from far away. "I've placed a tracking spell on them so we can wait till they have stopped moving and then we can get her and kill him. He's a werewolf the one that attacked me on my way to Mystic Falls and the person that watched us in the woods I also spelled them so they can't leave this town." Maria said to Klaus telling him all about her plan.

Katherine and Jacob were in their car trying to leave Bationing before Klaus and Maria showed up and grabbed them. They where driving down the exit road and they saw the sign up ahead and they were happy that they were getting away. "Those dumb fucks won't even know that we're gone when they get here, they be looking everywhere and won't have a chance to come get us." Jacob started to brag. "Shut up you could jinx us or they could hear you they have vamp hearing remember." Katherine said sternly to Jacob not liking him as much as he thought she did she's only using him to get what she wants. 

Just as Katherine and Jacob drove were driving past the town exit sign saying a common farewell 'Thanks For Coming To Bationing, Come Again.' Katherine read the sign and replied with "not likel-" which was cut short because he car slammed into something stopping them and bringing the car up until it went back down. Katherine wasn't happy she flew her car door open and got out and ripped it off its hinges and threw it into the forest. "What the fuck!!" She yelled wondering why the car just stopped because there was nothing in front of it. "Such vulgar language for a lady." Maria said to Katherine from behind her. Katherine turned around to see Maria standing there with a less than happy expression. "Jacob!! Matias here!!" Katherine yelled trying to get him to come help her. "He knows." Klaus replied with. Katherine quickly turned her head around to see Klaus there holding Jacob and a hand over his mouth. Katherine and Jacob made eye contact and when his eyes met hers he nodded his head to say he was gonna transform. "Jacob don't do-" Katherine said trying to stop him knowing that it wouldn't do anything because Klaus was a hybrid but she was to late and half way through he cut her off by transforming. Jacob but Klaus's arm and waited for him to cry out in agony but he didn't. Klaus punched Jacob In the face and he fell down. He changed back and looked confused and worried. "He a hybrid you dumbass he's part werewolf your bites do nothing to him or Maria because she's part witch and a powerful one so the venom doesn't work on them." Katherine said glaring at Jacob. "Katherine do you have to be so hostile he was just trying to escape and help you, he failed and he's gonna die for trying but at least he tried." Maria said with a calm voice. 

Jacob looked up at Maria and then Klaus with a scared expression wondering if he heard them right. He turned to Klaus and asked "Did I hear that right, you guys are gonna kill me" "Dont worry sweetheart." Maria Said not finishing her sentence and Jacob got a relieved face. "It will most definitely be painful and slow." She finished with a malicious look on her face.

Klaus and Maria packed Katherine and Jacob in to the back of the car and Maria placed a trapping charm onto the car so they couldn't get out. They started driving back to Mystic falls and it was starting to become night so they stopped at a hotel and compelled the hotel keeled to let them stay in a room and they locked Katherine and Jacob into the bathroom with another sealing spell. They don't sleep so Maria just decided to sit there and watch TV while Klaus returned to his sketch book. 

It was finally dawn and they wanted to get back home as fast as they could. So they got a quick breakfast from a blood bag and started off towards home. They drove all the way back and made it back by late morning. Maria called Kol out to help with the werewolf well Maria and Klaus grabbed Katherine. They dragged them inside and brought them into the basement and chained them up.

Klaus started with simply cutting open her arms and having all her blood leak out. Losing all the blood got rid of the vervain in her system so they compelled her to start cutting off Jacobs fingers one by one. Then her ripping his teeth out but just his canine. This caused Jacob to be in major pain. But they kept him alive. 

It was finally Maria's turn to torture Katherine and Jacob. When Maria got down the stairs Katherine noticed the calm look on her face but could see the evil gleam in her eyes. 

Maria walked down to the basement excited to torture Katherine and Jacob both. Maria decided to start with Jacob but she couldn't kill him because she planned to use him for the werewolf sacrifice for Klaus's ritual. So she went over and started to pull his toe nails off with pliers he latched onto each one and pulled until it was fully off and his toes were bleeding. After that she got up and started to cut into his ears ripping pieces off and then started to use knifes to cut open his wrist and arms. After that she left him there and moved into Katherine. "Now time to start with the real fun!!" Maria said. 

Maria grabbed some old blood from a dead man and put it into a needle and injected it into Katherine's arm. Katherine started growing week and powerless that's when Maria decided it was time to turn up the HEAT of the torture and started a fire right at Katherine's feet roasting her toes and feet. Which made her start screaming in pain and struggling against the ropes  trying to break her arms free from the rope binding her to the wall. Maria decided she would leave Katherine like that for awhile and come back soon. 

Hello!! Sorry that this is late and that I didn't update I kept forgetting to upload. But thank you for reading lots of love from Phoenix~Chan


	7. Katherine’s Torture

When Maria came back Katherine's feet were black and burnt and she was screaming in agony. You could see she had skin peeling off her and you could see blood dripping down off her toes into the fire and you could hear the sizzle of her blood being evaporated in the heat. Maria smiled at her work and looked over at Katherine's face wanting to see her pain stricken expression Katherine's face was contorted into a mess. Her hair was all over the place from struggling against the wall and her mouth was wide open trying to catch her breath from screaming but half way through screamed again and pushed her head back and clutched her eyes shut. You could see the salty tears streaming down her face. As soon as Katherine noticed Maia was there she started mumbling slowly and quietly. "P-pl-please...." "Please what Katherine. I don't know what your trying to say." Maria said with an evil smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Pl-please stop." "Enough please I'll tell you anything" Katherine begged. "What information is more important then my revenge on you." Maria questioned. "I know where THEY are. I didn't kill them, they're alive." Katherine slowly breathed out while still writhing in pain. Maria looked shocked and confused. 

After Maria got over her state of shock she needed to think about what Katherine had said so she turned the heat of the fire up and made the fire rise as she was turning to leave the room.

Katherine was hoping that the information would be enough for Maria to stop the torture but she realized soon enough that her words did nothing as she felt the fire and the heat rise. Katherine was screaming more. Because the fire was now higher then her anckles and her feet were resting in the fire. Katherine looked down to her feet to see that her toes were losing so much skin that they were almost just bone. She puked at the sight which just made the fire cackle more feeding it. Which just made it burn more. Katherine was still screaming in pain her feet being burned off and she could feel all of the excruciating pain. She could feel her toes falling off as she was stuck there she was so exhausted that she couldn't even scream anymore and her head just hung down she was close to passing out but before she could someone had barged into the room and before she could see who she passed out and everything went black.

Over to the Salvatore Residence.

Damon and Stefan had sensed when Katherine had entered Mystic Falls. They could feel her presence they just weren't sure where she was. So they decided to call someone that could find her. They wanted to give Katherine a piece of there mind. Stefan had called Elena and told her to come to his house with Bonnie and to be careful on the way they because had an intruder in town. As soon as Bonnie and Elena arrived Stefan brought them to the study with all the books and explained to them that they sensed Katherine's presence in Mystic Falls and they explained their plan to the girls. "Bonnie will do the location spell with the photo we have of Katherine. It's the only thing we have that belongs to her. Once we figure out where she is we are gonna have to come up with a plan on how to get her. She probably thinks we don't know she's here so she won't expect us to try and capture her. We have the element of surprise to our advantage this time. Now Bonnie do you think you can do this? I don't want to pressure you or push you." Stefan explained to both Bonnie and Elena. "I can do it." She said confidently like she was trying to convince not only Stefan and the others but also her self. "She went over to the table were Damon had already set up the map and candles with the photo sitting beside the map. Bonnie placed the photo on the map and recited the spell. By the time Bonnie was down she had a nose bleed. Fighting with Maria a few days back had drained her of some energy so she wasn't fully healed and ready for a location spell but she pulled it off she just hurt her self in the process. "She's at the... Mikaelson... Mansion...." Bonnie said to the boys. "Wh-what is she d-doing there!!" Elena said getting scared of what Katherine and the Mikaelson's could be planning. "If we know Katherine and we do she's trying to create a deal with them for her life." Stefan said. "Alright lets go." Damon said to the others. "Come on lets go get her and figure out what the Mikaelson's are planning." Damon explained and before they could answered he grabbed Stefan by the arm and sped out of there going towards the Mikaelson Mansion. "Okay the plan is that we are gonna go to the windows and watch for any sign of where Katherine is and once we know we break in and grab her and drag her back home and put her in the basement and stuff vervain into her." Damon said and before Stefan could say anything Damon had moved towards a window crouching down and watching the inside of the house waiting for a sign of Katherine. Stefan finally joined him and they sat like that for a good 15-20 minutes before they got there first glimpse of Katherine which was when Maria had come out of a door and they saw the side of Katherine's face they didn't realize it was her right away because of her mouth being wide open and her face all scrunched together in pain. As soon as the door opened they smelt something they didn't realize was there before. It was the smell of fire and burnt flesh. "Their not making a deal with Katherine... their torturing her." Stefan whispered to Damon. "You found out our secret whoops guess we didn't hide it that well." Damon and Stefan turned around to find Elijah and Kol standing behind them Elijah with his hands crossed and Kol smirking like he just found his next toy. Kol grabbed Damon by the back of his neck and pulled him inside well Elijah grabbed Stefan's arm dragging him after Damon and Kol. Elijah and Kol pushed Stefan and Damon down on the floor in front of Maria and Klaus. "What do we have here?" Maria asked. "We found some little rats spying in on us. They saw through the basement door when you opened it." Kol explained to his new found friend. "Oh do we have a little rescue team trying to take our little plaything." Klaus said to Maria. Making her growl at them for trying to take Katherine away. "That's what this is well? Their gonna pay immensely for trying to take her away. You know what they say revenge is sweet and I like the taste of it." Maria replied with. "Wait we aren't trying to take Katherine away." Stefan yelled when Maria started walking towards him and his brother. 

Hello there sweeties. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'll try to upload another chapter within the next few hours but no promise. Also within these next few hours I'm gonna upload an   
(A/N) about the 2-3 new characters. Have a nice day and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading i really appreciate it, Love Phoenix~Chan.


End file.
